The Marcie Conspiracy
by Faerytale Princess
Summary: Okay, I have had no inspiration for this story, so I'm giving up! Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Marcie's computer screen flashed. Big obnoxious letters spelled out two words: New Message. Marcie smiled and clicked on the screen, the message popped up.

_Good morning, Marcie._

Marcie shook her head at the formality. _Hey, Artemis, _she typed quickly. She pressed enter to send it.

Almost immediately a new message popped up.

_Do not leave your house today._

Marcie looked at it for a few seconds, perplexed. Then she started typing. _I have school! You're always the one telling me how I need to get an education, even though I think you hold the world record for skipping._

Marcie waited a minute, tapping her keyboard absentmindedly, finally he replied.

_I understand that, Marcie. If anyone knows what I have said in the past, it is I. I can assure you of that. _Marcie took a second out of reading to roll her eyes. _Allow me to make it clear that it is of utmost importance that you do not go out today._

Marcie sighed. _Well, at least tell me why. I know you're dying to._

The message took a long time to come again, as if he was writing it slowly, tentatively. _Believe me when I say this, Marcie, I would like to tell you. Unfortunately, with the current situation, I cannot._

Marcie snorted. _What current situation? _She could barely suppress another eye roll.

_The current situation that you know nothing about, and that I will not be explaining to you._

Marcie's next message was only one word. _Please?_

Artemis matched it. _No._

Marcie knew that arguing was pointless. If he didn't want to tell her, he wouldn't. End of story, no questions asked. (But many left unanswered.) She decided to take a different tactic. _Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. My mom so won't let me skip. Besides, if I tell her someone over the internet told me not to go school, she'd have me committed, and take away all my computer privileges._

She leaned back, smiling victoriously.

Her smile disappeared when she read the next message. _Marcie, please don't tell me you are that stupid._

_Listen, Fowl, I don't care how freakin' smart you are. STOP CALLING ME STUPID! You can't be that smart, since we've gone over this like fifty times!_

_Clam down. If you don't want me to call you stupid, stop acting the part._

Marcie felt anger grow inside her. _Then, by all means, tell me what I should do._

_It is really quite simple; tell your mother that you are ill._

Marcie strangled the air in front of her. She hated it when that little weasel bested her. _Fine. _Marcie thought about sending it, and then typed one more word. _Jerk._

"Marcie! Time to get ready for school," her mother screamed from down the stairs.

Marcie pressed the power button to kill the computer. It started to slowly turn off. Marcie prayed it would turn off in time. She heard her mother walk slowly up the stairs.

"Marcie? Come on, dear, you can sleep in on the weekend."

She heard her mother slowly turn the door handle. The screen went black. Marcie jumped in her bed just as her mother opened the door. Marcie looked up at her mother, pulling off looking groggy the best she could.

"Mom?" She rasped. She was never the best in acting class, and was pretty sure that she sounded like a duck.

Marcie's mother placed her hands on her hips and stared at Marcie. Marcie attempted a feeble cough.

Marcie's mother sighed. "It must be that cold that's going around. I'll call the school and tell them you won't be there."

Marcie couldn't believe her luck. "Thanks, mom." She said shakily.

Her mother stopped on her way out of the room. "Drink lots of water, and relax, okay darling?"

Marcie nodded, afraid to stretch her luck by talking again. About three minute's later, according to Marcie's alarm clock, she heard the garage door open, and her mother leave. He mother must have decided to call the school from her work. Marcie waited another ten minutes before she got out of her bed, and turned the computer back on.

A new message flashed up on the screen. _Well?_

_I hate you. _Marcie typed quickly, already feeling foolish about listening to him. She was pretty sure that this was all a prank. Marcie Connors was not popular. She accredited that to the fact that her name sounded like it came right out of some seventy's television show. All the cool girls had names like Felicia, and Meagan (in fact half of the cool girls were named Felicia or Meagan). Marcie wasn't smart either. She had a flare for poetry, but she had done so bad in math and science that she was being forced to take eighth grade all over again. All her friends (the few she had) were in high school this year. Marcie, who had gotten sick of watching clouds drift by during recess everyday, had taken up reading. Everyone knew that she was obsessed with Artemis Fowl, and she was pretty sure that this was all a prank to make her look stupid. Though she was surprised that whoever was doing this hadn't spread it all around school yet. The reason why she kept talking to him was that she hoped on the odd chance that this could be real. How cool would that be?

A new message popping up on the screen shook Marcie from her thoughts. _From that uncalled for outburst, and the fact that you are back on the computer, I deduce that my plan went correctly._

_I repeat: I hate you._

_Marcie, I cannot tell you how, but I basically saved your life._

Marcie snorted, think something along the lines of, oh sure…

A voice behind her said basically what she was thinking. "_Marcie_, would you mind telling him how wrong he is."

* * *

Before I write anymore on this I want honest opinions on whether this is good or not. Please tell me how I can make it better, and what you think of Marcie's character. Flame is another word for honest, so flame this if need be. 


	2. Chapter 2

Marcie sat there, thoughts racing through her mind. Had her mom come back from work because she had forgotten something, and seen that Marcie wasn't really sick? Impossible on three counts. Firstly, she would have heard her mother drive up. Secondly, her mother never carried a key, so they only way for her to get in the house was the garage, and Marcie would have heard that. Thirdly, the voice was defiantly male.

Marcie turned around slowly. She sat on her computer chair, dumbfounded, a list of unpublishable swearwords racing through her head. She would have rather it be the Grim Reaper himself standing there than these two figures.

Marcie opened her mouth, and closed it again. Repeating this process a few times before she finally she whispered. "Impossible."

A message appeared on her computer screen. She unconsciously turned around to look at it.

_Marcie, are you all right? This is no time for your childishness. I need you to stay in contact with me until I can take more measures to keep you safe._

Marcie turned back around, trying to hide her fear. She failed miserably. She sat up straight, facing Jon Spiro and Arno Blunt with a look of pure terror on her face.

Spiro repeated himself slowly. "Would you mind telling Tyr that he is dead wrong about keeping you safe."

Marcie looked at Spiro, dumbfounded.

Spiro smiled. "But I suppose you know him as 'Artemis'."

Marcie racked her brain for one intelligent thing to say. 'Shouldn't you two be in jail?" She said dumbly. So much for finding something smart to say.

Blunt laughed. "Stupid thing about fairytales, they lie to make you children feel safe at night."

Another new message pulsed onto the screen. _Marcie, there is not time for this. I do not care if you send me one of your extremely pathetic insults; just please reply._

Marcie sat there, thinking of her chances if she ran. Slim to none she decided, due to the fact that Blunt was standing right in front of her door and her window was two stories above a briar bush.

Spiro's patience seemed to be depleting. "Message Tyr, or we'll do it for you."

Marcie began typing, her hands were shaking so much that she had to go back and correct about a million typos. _Artemis, Tyr, I don't know what the hell you were trying to save me from! But Arno Blunt and Jon Spiro are standing in my room right now, and I want a fucking explanation!_

Spiro read it over and clapped in childlike glee. "No time for that." He said almost too happily. Then he nodded to Blunt.

Blunt walked over a caught Marcia by the arm with one large hand. He pulled her out of her chair and propelled her towards the hall. Fear has a funny effect on people, because as Marcie was being half dragged down the stairs in her house she wasn't thinking of the chances that she would die, or get hurt. No, the only thing going through Marcie's mind was the fact that she hadn't had a chance to change out of her pajamas.

* * *

Good? Bad? Be truthful. I know this chapter is short. I'm sorry. 


End file.
